A Second Chance
by luvliz
Summary: In the near future of Konoha, Naruto battles one last stand against Obito. When he prevails, he has nothing left but ruins. Taking the chance to redo everything, can Naruto change the future for the better, or will things turn out to be even worse than before?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All rights go to Masashi Kishimoto and his manga, _Naruto. _I do not own any of the characters, plot line, or anything else that comes from _Naruto_ (I can only dream). This goes for all of the chapters in this story (basically the whole story), so I don't have to write a disclaimer at the top of every chapter.

Warnings: Contains spoilers if you are not updated with the latest _Naruto_ manga chapters. Also, this is an AU fanfiction so some things may not line up with the _Naruto Shippuden_ canon. Some characters may be a little OOC, so if you like the regular Naruto characters, then too bad :)

**"Bold"** means Kyuubi talking

"Regular" means normal talking

**Chapter One**

It was all over. Naruto stood over the broken form of Obito. The man had been forced to his limits by the blonde's near perfect control over the Kyuubi's chakra. Naruto had mastered Kyuubi mode and the many skills that came with it with the help from the Hachibi's jinchuriki, Killer Bee. Using this power combined with his rage, Naruto had defeated Obito single-handedly. But, the defeat had come with a great cost. Konoha had been completely annihilated during Obito's assault on the village. Although Konoha had the shinobi alliance, they were still no match for the new Six Paths that Obito had created from deceased jinchuriki, Kabuto's many reincarnations (including Madara Uchiha), and the Juubi. In the end, Obito's minions, the combined force of the reincarnations, and the Juubi had been defeated (since it's summoners were defeated), but there was no one left to celebrate.

Naruto choked up, thinking about all the friends he lost, but cast those thoughts aside to focus on more important matters at hand. Before all chaos had erupted, Naruto had been elected to become Hokage. He had been so excited to finally achieve his greatest goal, but once the war started, there was no stop to it. Everyone was gone. Jiraiya... killed by his rogue student, Tsunade... brought down by one of the Six Paths, Sakura... killed by Sasuke after he had come to attack the village as well, and Sasuke... Naruto almost cried as he thought about his 'brother'.

Sasuke had gone to Konoha, fully intent on destroying it, but was surprised to see that it had already been destroyed. When he had seen that he couldn't get revenge on the village for shunning his brother, the deceased SS-class shinobi named Itachi, Sasuke had gone into a fit. Naruto tried to stop him, but only managed to rouse Sasuke up even more. They had fought for a while, neither gaining an upper-hand, until a stray Chidori caught Naruto in the chest... again. Naruto had fallen unconscious, but he looked dead the the emo and the fangirl. When Sakura had seen what had happened to Naruto, she had gone completely insane, forgetting all the shinobi guidelines. Blinded by rage, she had charged at Sasuke, apparently forgetting that he was ten times stronger than her and used to be her crush, but Sasuke just jumped aside from the kunoichi's gusty punch. He eyed the pinkie apprehensively and charged a Chidori, and it's buzzing noise filled the air. Before Sakura could blink and before Sasuke could regret what he was about to do, Sasuke lept out and plunged the chidori right into Sakura's heart, killing her instantly.

As these events concured, Naruto was stuck in his subcouncious and was being scolded by the Kyuubi.

*Naruto's Mind-scape*

**"Kit, do you realize what you have done? You almost got killed by the emo kid- again! I can't believe you! Did you not learn anything on your two year, no almost three year, trip with that pervert? HUH? What do you have to say for yourself!"**

"Calm down Kyuubi, it's okay. I don't think I'm dead yet, right? And I have you to heal me if I really do get injured."

**"What if I don't want to heal you? Have you ever thought of that? I could just let you die!"**

"..."

**"You're such a dobe, I don't even understand why I'm aiding you!"**

"I have complete control over you! Plus, if I die, then you die too!"

**"... eh..."**

"You got that right Kyuubi! Now, hurry up and heal me before both of us die!"

Grumbling something about pesky blonde boys, the Kyuubi channeled chakra into Naruto's system, making Naruto gasp from the sudden rush.

"Not so fast baka!"

**"Well, well, seems like our poor Naruto can't withstand the pain of being saved huh? Maybe I should just die with you... it'll make my life so much easier."**

"Baka! You won't even have a life if you die! What are you talking about?"

**"... Gaki."**

Once the chakra healing was complete, Naruto left his subconscious with a final, "Arigatou... Kyuubi."

*Konoha*

Once Sasuke killed Sakura, he regretted it immediately. Thoughts of how the pinkie had so bravely, and recklessly, charged at him, all for the dobe, the dead last of his class, ran through his mind. He almost cried out loud as he thought of the blonde shinobi, the hole in his chest, and the mass of blood pouring out of the young man. Not being able to handle the pain anymore, Sasuke took out a kunai, took one final look around his original hometown, and plunged the kunai into his heart. He died immediately, a pitiful death for such a strong shinobi. Just as Sasuke committed suicide, he did not notice a certain young blonde, stirring into conscious after being scolded in his own mind-scape.

Naruto awoke and took in his surroundings. Blurry battles were still going on, mounds of earth were being uplifted and the landscaping changed drastically before his very eyes. One by one, he saw his comrades go down in fight, and knew they would be acknowledged on the memorial stone... if it was still going to be there by the time the war ended. Since he was looking up, he did not see the dark haired Uchiha in front of him, lying on his side with a kunai protruding from his heart. Although, once he did look down, he took in the defeated figure of his first best friend, Sasuke Uchiha.

When Naruto first saw the Uchiha, he could barely comprehend what happened. Why was Sasuke lying on the ground? But, once he took a closer look, he almost shouted out loud, an action that would certainly rouse a fight he was in no conditions to get into. After staring in shock at the wounded figure, Naruto figured that it must've been an illusion; something to awaken the Kyuubi hibernating inside of him. His hopeful thoughts turned into a dream as he put together all the facts about the Uchiha. It was probably the doing of Itachi, being controlled by Kabuto. Naruto tried all the genjustsu dispelling techniques that Jiraiya had taught him, but none worked. He figured that if Itachi was the one who had made the genjutsu, it would certainly be hard for a D-rank genjutsu user to be able to dispel it. But, deep inside his heart, Naruto knew that his brother, his first best friend, was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I already wrote that the disclaimer would last for all the chapters of my story, so yeah. Please continue to read this! I know it's not the best, but this is my first fanfiction so I would appreciate it if you also review. ^_^

Oh yeah, and I'm not very good at all the jutsu names, so I will not get into battles :P

**"Bold"** means Kyuubi talking

"Regular" means regular talking

Chapter 2

Naruto sighed as he remembered the death of his best friend. It had been a horrible death, and he hadn't even died in battle. Sasuke had a hard life. He had known his family from the very start of it, but then had it taken away by a single massacre. His life was almost as bad as Naruto's had been, but, unlike Naruto, he had not been welcomed into the village after saving it. Instead, he had chosen a path of corruption, all to avenge his clans death against his very brother, believing him to be the bad one. But, Konoha was to be blamed.

Naruto looked around the whole area. He winced as he watched the battles. They were gruesome battles, each taking the life of another shinobi. Then, Naruto noticed someone standing in the backround. It was Obito. Shaking in anger, Naruto charged at the man, forgetting that he had just been brought back from near-death, and in other words, was in no condition to fight. But, Naruto, living up to his title as the most unpredictable ninja, charged, ignoring the ache his whole body felt.

Obito smirked. The boy was such a foolish shinobi. He was willing to lose his pointless life so easily, all to protect a measley village. He frowned when he thought about his experiences in Konoha, saving Kakashi and giving him his eye, the worst mistake of his life. Although, Obito had made up for his wrongdoings when he had killed Kakashi using his Sharingan. It had been a magnificant battle. Shinobi against shinobi, Sharingan against Sharingan, friend against friend. Though the battle had been extremely close, Obito had prevailed in the end when he managed to surprise Kakashi, enough to be able to stab him in the heart with a kunai, a similar death to Sasuke, although much more noble.

Naruto frowned when Obito smirked. What was the man smirking about? He had destroyed a village for goodness sake! Fueled with anger by the smirk, Naruto whipped out a kunai and stabbed it in Obito's direction. Obito mearly stepped aside, reading the blonde's movements as easily as reading a snail's. Naruto shouted in frustration and charged again. This time, Obito's smirk turned into a look of annoyance. Didn't this boy know when to stop?

Naruto continued to charge and charge again, conjuring up multi Kage Bunshins, only to be deflected by Obito. He roared at Obito, "I will get you! Believe it!" (sorry, I just had to add that in .)

Finally, Naruto dropped down in exhaustion. His chakra was almost completely depleted, since it had never fully recovered after being healed by the Kyuubi. He passed out, knowing that his breath may be his final one. Obito just stood there, once again smirking at the blonde. He didn't bother to kill him since he was already dead anyways.

*Naruto's Minds-cape*

**"AGAIN NARUTO! AGAIN? I cannot believe your ignorance and foolishness. You were just healed and now I have to force you to come back here AGAIN! What do you have to say for yourself now, you foolish human!"**

Naruto sweat dropped and said, "Uh, Kyuubi, I might die any second out there, 'cause I'm just lying there defenseless in front of Obito, so I suggest you heal me quickly. Oh, and while you're at it, I want to go into Kyuubi mode so I can defeat Obito."

Kyuubi 'hmphed' and muttered some healing techniques. Naruto felt the rush of chakra again and smiled at the Kyuubi and faded away from his minds-cape.

*Konoha*

Obito was admiring everything that he had done, when he felt a sudden burst of chakra coming from the blonde shinobi. 'Impossible, he was as good as dead when i looked at him,' he thought.

Naruto woke up to see Obito staring at him. He smirked and said, "Miss me much?"

Obito stared at the young blonde.

Naruto stared back.

"Yatta!" exclaimed Naruto, "I will defeat you Obito!"

Obito stared at the young blonde.

"..."

Naruto charged at Obito, only to be deflected once again. Obito, thinking that he was going to end up going through the same thing he had gone through before with the blonde, decided to end the battle quickly. He charged up a raikiri, something he had taken up during the battle with Kakashi, and prepared to plunge it into the blonde's heart. Naruto, seeing what Obito was doing, quickly went into Kyuubi mode, boosting his speed to avoid the mass of lightning.

Obito looked at the blonde in surprise, he was actually starting to fight. He was sure looking foward to fighting the dobe...


End file.
